mcufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Assemble
Avengers: Annihilation is a 2019 superhero team-up film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team The Avengers, and a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Captain Marvel. It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. It is the twenty-fourth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars . It was released on April 26, 2019 and grossed on a $400 million budget. It ran 181 minutes and received critical acclaim. Plot Just after Thanos snapped half of all life out of existence, in Wakanda, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, Rocket Raccoon, Quasar, and Okoye attempt to mourn their losses. Thor, Rocket, and Quasar learn from Banner that Gamora is dead and the remaining Guardians are on Titan, and they leave. Okoye stays in Wakanda to rule it, due to T'Challa dying, while the Avengers return to New York City. On Titan, Tony Stark and Nebula leave just before Thor, Rocket, and Quasar arrive, believing everyone there perished in the snap. Tony and Nebula fly to Xandar, which is in ruins. However, Tony finds a pre-recordered message sent by Nick Fury to Carol Danvers, and they set out to find her. In New York, the Avengers try to find a way to fight back against Thanos, though none of them are prepared, forcing them to move on. Three years later, Rhodes is running Stark Enterprises, Banner has become a renowned scientist, and Rogers, Maximoff, Barton, and Romanoff have continued fighting as the Avengers. At the Avengers Mansion, Romanoff accidentally pulls up archive footage from 1973 when the mansion was a S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse. They discover a present day Hank Pym in the video, asking them for help. He, along with Janet van Dyne, were presumed dead. Thor, Rocket, and Quasar are living on a secluded planet, while Tony and Nebula have had no luck finding Danvers, and the latter has given up hope. However, Nebula overhears a radio conversation including Danvers and they travel to a bar, where they find Danvers. Revealing the message to her, she tells them that people she loved died too. Tony asks her to take them back to Earth so they can regroup with the Avengers, though she is reluctant. However, she eventually agrees. On Earth, Danvers, Tony, and Nebula find Rhodes first, who is overjoyed to see his friend again. They find Banner and the Avengers, who witness Danvers' vast range of abilities and realize they may have a shot against Thanos, if they can discover how Pym time-travelled. The heroes manage to relay a message to Pym, who reveals that he and van Dyne became stuck in the Quantum Realm, where they are able to bend time to their will. They go to S.H.I.E.L.D., where they find Bill Foster imprisoned, where he has been for five years. They free him and he reveals what happened to Pym, Van Dyne, and their daughter. They manage to pull all three out of the Quantum Realm. Explaining what happened with Thanos, Pym and the others are horrified. They learn from Foster that he, along with all the other S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners knew something had happened but were not told what. Returning to the Avengers Mansion, they decide they might finally have the power to take on Thanos, especially with Danvers. However, Thor, Rocket, and Quasar return with the news that Thanos is building an army, after he discovered Danvers, Tony, and Nebula had returned to Earth. With everyone in one place, they decide to use the Quantum Realm to travel through time to find their Infinity Stones through past events. Though they cannot take two Infinity Stones from one time, or it will cause too big of a butterfly effect to handle. They decide on six places: Thor and Nebula go to 2014 to retrieve the Casket from Asgard, Tony, Steve, and Wanda go to New York in 2012 to retrieve the Cosmic Cube, Okoye and Hope go to Wakanda in 2011 to get the Power Stone, Rocket and Quasar go to the Enclave in 2016 to get the Soul Stone, Hank and Rhodey go to 2013 to collect the Time Stone from the Ancient One, and Natasha and Clint go to New York in 2015 to collect the Mind Stone, while Janet, Foster, Carol, and Bruce stay behind in 2021 to be able to pull them out and defend the base should anything happen. In 2014, Thor reunites with his parents, who are now deceased, and Jane Foster, who he has broken up with. Nebula escapes with the Casket, and she and Thor leave. In 2012, Tony, Steve, and Wanda pose as their old selves and get the Cosmic Cube, just after the Battle of New York ends. In 2011, Okoye and Hope are nearly caught, though Okoye manages to get them out, with the Power Stone. In 2016, Rocket and Quasar get the Soul Stone, but Quasar is captured before she can escape, and Rocket leaves without her by mistake. In 2013, Hank and Rhodey manage to convince the Ancient One of their story and he allows them to take the Time Stone as long as they return it. In 2015, Natasha and Clint narrowly avoid trouble by posing as their future selves from Ultron's future, and take the Mind Stone. In 2021, Janet and Foster reunite, just as Thanos arrives with his army. Foster gets his Goliath suit, and fights alongside Wasp, Captain Marvel, and the Hulk. However, they are overpowered quickly, just as everyone returns with the Stones. Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Hank, and Wanda put together the stones into a new gauntlet, while Rocket goes back for Quasar, joined by Nebula. Rhodey, Hope, and Okoye join the fight against Thanos. Rocket and Nebula get Quasar, though 2016 Nebula sees this and replaces her future self. In 2021, 2016 Nebula opens the portal for Thanos and his army, who join 2021 Thanos and his army. The "Stark Gauntlet" is finished, and the half of the universe that was killed are restored by Banner, who is gravely injured in the process. They join the fight, along with Rocket and Nebula. Everyone who was disintegrated returns, including Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Drax, Groot, Mantis, T'Challa, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Bucky Barnes, and Mar-Vell. The Asgardian army, led by Valkyrie, the Wakandan army, the Skrull army, and the Mystic Arts army, all fight. After a long battle, it is revealed that Tony also brought back Pepper Potts, who he reunites with. 2016 Thanos is killed by Danvers, while 2021 Thanos fights Steve. Steve is mortally wounded by Thanos, though he manages to distract him long enough for, Tony to reopen a portal and send both armies to their deaths. Everyone attacks Danvers, with Nebula, Drax, Thor, Stark, and Quill delivering the killing blow. Banner realizes that the three years between Thanos's snap and the battle should be undone, and snaps again to send everyone back to the moment Thanos snapped, though due to Thanos's death in 2016, the snap is undone. The move also kills Banner. A funeral is held for Banner and Rogers, while Tony and Pepper get married, with everyone in attendance, and Pepper revealing she is pregnant. Thor returns to New Asgard with Valkyrie, where they rule together. Hank, Janet, Foster, and Hope set up the Pym-Foster Foundation. Natasha and Clint return to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., which Fury gains control over again. Maximoff learns from Shuri that Vision's body was recovered and she theorizes that she could replace the Mind Stone with another gem to power him. Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Quasar, and Nebula set out to find a way to bring back Gamora. Danvers says goodbye to Mar-Vell, due to her decision to stay. Danvers is revealed to be leading the Avengers, consisting of herself, Rhodes, Parker, Wilson, Barnes, Strange, T'Challa, and Carter. In a mid-credits scene, Rogers arrives in the "Afterlife", where he dances with Peggy Carter. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Emma Stone as Phyla-Vell/Quasar *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Sophie Turner as Hope Pym/Red Queen *Brad Pitt as Adam Warlock *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster/Goliath *Josh Brolin as Thanos